Wadi
The Wadi, or “the People” in their own language, were a humanoid race from the planet Tomerela IV in the Gamma Quadrant. Biology They were a humanoid race, very similar to Humans, with the same average height and weight. Their skin color ranged from white to dark brown, while their hair ranged from blond to black. Approximately 3% of the Wadi population possessed psionic skills, a higher proportion than most other similar races. ( ) Culture The species enjoyed playing games of all kinds, and were highly competitive in them. They possessed an advanced game known as Chula, in which people are transported into a reality where they are the game pieces. ( , ) Even Wadi government was controlled by games. The winner of their most prestigious game tournament became the ruler of the Wadi, while lesser tournaments determined the leaders of their clans and other groups. A Wadi leader’s title was an indicator of their game mastery; a very high government rank was [[Master Surchid|Master Surchid]]. They painted clan markings and other symbols in purple ink on their foreheads and other parts of their bodies ( ). They used klon peags as a currency and alpha-currant nectar was a priceless Wadi beverage. ( ) The Wadi were highly advanced technologically, with the chula game apparently possessing powerful transporters and the ability to create an illusory environment or “pocket dimension” or breach dimensional barriers. ( ) History In 2369, a Vulcan ship exploring the Gamma Quadrant discovered and made contact with the Wadi, who sent a delegation led by Master Surchid Falow to Deep Space 9. They were the first Gamma Quadrant power to send a formal diplomatic party through the Bajoran wormhole and establish relations with the Federation. However, they were more interested in playing dabo in Quark's than making first contact with Benjamin Sisko and his crew. After Falow discovered Quark had been cheating him, Falow started a game of Chula, using Sisko, Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir as game pieces. The four made their way through the perils of the game, until Quark lost and they reappeared unharmed in Quark's bar. Falow assured them they were never in any danger. ( , ) Diplomatic relations proceeded more normally between the Wadi and the Federation following the chula game. Federation representatives attempted to trade for the samples of chula technology, but the Wadi closely guarded their technology. ( ) Facity Sleedow, a female Wadi, served as first officer of the Even Odds in the 2370s. The ship had several other Wadi serving aboard, as well as Coamis, who was part Wadi. ( ) In 2376, the crew of the discovered a Wadi ship that had been brought through an Iconian gateway. ( ) In 2377, the da Vinci crew encountered a Wadi named Tellow. ( ) In 2383, Typhon Pact starships were travelling near Wadi space. ( |Plagues of Night}}) In 2385, the slogan "Wadi rule" appeared at Holo-Palooza. ( ) Relations Wadi territory consisted of the Tomerela star system, which they controlled, and three neighboring systems. It was located relatively far from the more frequently traveled space lanes. The Wadi were an independent state, not part of the Dominion, though they respected and feared the superpower. Their remoteness ensured that they stayed out of Dominion control, and some suggested their psionic powers and advanced technology also played a part in their protection. ( ) Wadi * Coamis * Falow * Ilandra * Facity Sleedow * Tellow Appendices Connections Additional references * External link * category:races and cultures category:gamma Quadrant races and cultures category:humanoid species